Amor Timido
by shade boy
Summary: A felicidade das coisas simples da vida, como algumas xícaras de café. Fic Ouro no I Mini Challenge Harry/Luna do Fórum 6v.


**Autor:** shade

**Titulo: **amor timido

**Ship:** Harry/Luna

**Observação 01:** Os personagens dessa fanfin não me pertencem, mas sim a JK dona de todo esse universo.

**Observação 02:** Fanfic Ouro no I Mini Challenge Harry/Luna do Fórum 6v.

* * *

><p><strong>amor timido<strong>

**shade**

* * *

><p>Começou como um simples gesto seu. Eu na verdade achava que você tinha pena de mim, mas eu tinha vergonha de perguntar. Uma das poucas coisas que realmente me envergonhavam, porque eu acho que me importava demais contigo.<p>

Você sempre terminava de tomar seu café da manhã na mesa da Ravenclaw conversando comigo, ouvindo minhas histórias. Então quando algo particularmente te fascinava você arregalava os olhos e erguia as sobrancelhas. Fazia uma expressão engraçada e me perguntava mais sobre. Você era o único que perguntava mais. Então eu te explicava e você sorria timidamente. Aqueles sorrisos de quem parece não achar realmente graça, ou de quem não acredita, mas quer agradar.

Você era um bom amigo, Harry Potter. Eu gostava de nossas conversas todas as manhãs. Eu aprendi a beber café contigo, você sempre bebia café para se manter acordado. Eu indiquei uma vez um chá tônico especial, mas você recusou e riu. Ele era usado por muitos bruxos no passado, mas você insistia no café. Então eu comecei a te acompanhar. Era amargo, era estranho, e por isso eu dei mais algumas chances até me acostumar, e simplesmente gostar.

Além disso, eu me sentia mais próxima a você. Você sempre vinha, e eu ficava esperando esses momentos. Geralmente seu cabelo estava bagunçado, seu sorriso tímido e você sempre tinha algum arranhão pelo corpo. Era engraçado, mas você nunca falava sobre e eu nunca perguntava. Às vezes te ajudava com um feitiço ou outro. Nada demais.

Lembro-me de um dia especial que você não apareceu. Eu fiquei esperando, mas você não desceu para tomar seu café da manhã. Eu também não bebi café. Era muito amargo sem você. Já era praticamente um ritual, uma rotina nossa naquele ano, e você simplesmente não estava ali pela primeira vez em meses. Talvez tenha cansado, talvez tenha achado algo mais interessante. Então só me restava seguir sozinha para minha aula.

Eu estava reunindo as minhas coisas, as poucas que eu precisaria naquele dia. Pois teria Herbologia, a maior parte do material ficava na sala, o que é bom, eu não teria onde guardar uma pá no meu quarto. Muito inteligente quem fez armários perto das estufas. Então você entrou correndo e respirando pesadamente. Eu fiquei feliz em te ver, mas fiquei quieta, não tinha certeza se você tinha corrido para falar comigo.

Você veio em minha direção e disse que estávamos atrasados para aula. Então pela primeira vez você pegou na minha mão, e me puxou pelos corredores as pressas. Você corria e olhava para trás e sorria. Aquele seu mesmo sorriso tímido. Seu cabelo fazia ondinhas engraçadas quando o vento batia contra ele. As pessoas esbarravam em nós e eu nem as via.

Até que paramos perto de uma das estufas. Minha aula começaria logo, e você se despediu. Eu não sei o que me aconteceu, mas criei coragem de acariciar sua bochecha. Você devia ter dormido muito tarde, porque ela estava um pouco áspera, apesar de continuar macia. Parecia um cobertor quentinho e aconchegante em dias frios. Você sorriu timidamente, como sempre, e se despediu.

No dia seguinte você estava lá de novo no café da manhã, e no outro dia. Sentando para conversarmos, e eu poder lhe contar sobre o que você quisesse saber. Você ainda parecia bastante interessado. Uma pena que no ano seguinte tudo aconteceu. Uma pena que você não foi à escola durante todo o ano, e eu no começo dele.

Quando voltei parecia tudo meio vazio de novo. Os cafés voltaram a ser amargos e o tempo mais silencioso. Tudo estava diferente, mas eu não podia realmente reclamar. Seria egoísmo. Eu não queria ser egoísta, mas pela primeira vez eu quis muito algo pra mim, sem me importar muito se o mundo também precisava.

Então você voltou e eu tive medo de você morrer. Eu nunca temi a morte de ninguém. Nem mesmo a minha, mas eu temi a sua. E não apenas por tudo o que você representava, mas por você mesmo. Pelo amigo que você era. Pela pessoa que se importava. E fiquei feliz quando tudo acabou. Então você me olhou aliviado naquele dia no castelo e sorriu timidamente, como sempre.

Você se sentou no pedaço de mesa que ficava na minha frente e perguntou se eu queria um pouco de café. Você segurou minha mão e eu pude sentir você de novo. Por isso eu não reclamo quando você vem sempre a minha casa antes de ir para o trabalho.

Não me importa que você me veja de pijama às vezes, porque eu acabei acordado tarde demais. E não me importa que você me beije enquanto eu ainda estou com a cara amassada de sono. Adoro descer as escadas e ver você conversando com meu pai pela manhã. Ele ainda não se habitou a você, mas a gente o perdoa porque você é meu primeiro namorado, e com certeza o último. Então ele nunca irá se habituar ao seu jeito. Ao fato de garotos ficarem tímidos perto do pai da namorada.

Eu demorei muito tempo para acreditar que você não sentia pena de mim, como a maioria sentia. E que você gostava de mim de verdade. Eu nunca imaginei que isso fosse me acontecer.

Então quando eu desci hoje, e encontrei você falando para meu pai que viu alguns zonzobulos, eu apenas fiquei te observando. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam, e eu podia enxergar sua alma em um tom azul tranquilo. Você estava ali de novo, como sempre. Com seu olhar você me achou ali no pé da escada e sorriu timidamente, fez um gesto com a mão e me pediu para sentar ao seu lado.

Eu sentei e você me abraçou, beijou minha testa e rimos da expressão contrariada do meu pai. Então você me ofereceu um pouco de café, que aparentemente você mesmo tinha preparado em nossa cozinha, e eu obviamente aceitei. Afinal, café tinha um gosto bom de novo.

**Fim**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong> Espero que leiam e gostem. Fanfic dedicada ao Sev (DouglasSunier), que também mestrou o challenge que originou essa fic. Aos que lerem e comentarem já agradeço de antemão.


End file.
